Yesung Become to Idol School
by shitao47
Summary: Kisah si manis Kim Yesung menghadapi para pangeran sekolah yang berusaha merebut perhatiannya..
1. Chapter 1

**Yesung Become to Idol School**

Summary: Kisah si manis Kim Yesung menghadapi para pangeran sekolah yang berusaha merebut perhatiannya..

Cash: Kim Yesung with all member Super Junior

Pairing: KyuSung & all member x Yesung

.

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!**

.

.

.

Seoul Internasional High School merupakan sekolah khusus namja yang didirikan pada 1992 *ngarang*

Berisikan namja-namja tampan, manis, dan cantik dari kalangan bangsawan..

Pengenalan tokoh:

 **Kim yesung** : Siswa pindahan dari Cheonan. Seorang namja manis berperawakan mungil, pipi chubbi, hidung mancung, tak lupa bibir kissable yang sangat tipis bak pualam yang bila dipadukan dengan mata sipitnya akan terlihat sangat menggemaskan.. Mempunyai sifat yang sangat polos dan cengeng seperti anak tk.. Tapi percayalah, dia akan lebih menggemaskan jika menangis #EvilSmirk'

 **Cho Kyuhyun** : Namja tampan pewaris tunggal perusahaan Cho yang bergerak dibidang teknologi.. Sangat angkuh, jarang berbicara apalagi tersenyum, hanya fokus pada psv nya saja.. Tapi jika sudah berbicara, ucapannya itu akan sangat pedas dan ia tak akan memikirkan perasaan orang yg mendengarkannya.. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada siswa pindahan dari Cheonan.. Semua sifatnya akan hilang, digantikan dengan sifat manis apabila berhadapan dengan Kim Yesung.. Selalu mendengarkan setiap perkataan YesungNYA..

 **Choi Siwon** : Pangeran tampan pewaris tunggal perusahaan Choi yang bergerak di bidang otomotif.. Memiliki sifat yang sangat baik, lemah lembut.. Tapi seorang playboy kelas kakap yang selalu menerima setiap pernyataan uke yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya.. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Kim Yesung.. Sering menggoda yesung bahkan didepan umum.. Rela melakukan apapun demi Seorang Kim Yesung..

 **Kim Kibum** : Memiliki sebutan ice prince karena sifatnya yg sedingin es.. Putra tunggal dari pengusaha terkenal yang bergerak dibidang entertaiment.. Jatuh cinta pada siswa pindahan dari Cheonan.. Sifatnya itu akan hilang bila dihadapkan dengan kim yesung..

 **Kim Heechul** : di sebut raja iblis karna ucapannya yang tidak memandang bila sudah berbicara.. Cantik, tapi selalu mengakui dirinya seorang seme sejati.. Purta tunggal seorang pengusaha yang bergerak di bidang fashion.. Sepupu dari kim yesung.. Sifatnya selalu berubah manis bila dihadapkan dengan sipolos yesung dan selalu memanjakan yesungNYA!

 **Lee Donghae** : ikan tampan dari mokpo.. Putra tunggal perdana mentri korea.. Selalu bermanja ria kepada yesung.. Menempeli yesung kemanapun ia pergi..

 **Kim Ryeowook** : si manis berhati iblis yang selalu memanfaatkan wajah polosnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian yesung..

 **Lee Sungmin** : putra tunggal pengusaha Lee yang terobsesi menyingkirkan yesung karna menganggap yesung telah merebut posisinya sebagai diva disekolah..

 **Park Leeteuk** : sahabat yang selalu ada disisi yesung dan berusaha melindungi kim yesung dari para pangeran sekolah yang selalu berusaha menarik perhatian yesung..

 **Lee Hyukjae** : simanis yang membantu sungmin untuk menyingkirkan yesung, karena cemburu donghaeNYA selalu menempeli yesung..

 **Kim Kangin & Tan Hankyung**: bodiguard yang disewa keluarga kim untuk melindungi putra manis kesayangan keluarga kim..

 **Shin DongHee** : kepala sekolah yang terobsesi menjadikan kim yesung sebagai putra angkatnya...

Pembagian kelas:

11 A - Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon, Hangeng

11 B - Yesung, Heechul, Sungmin, Kangin, Ryeowook, Donghae

11 C - Leeteuk, Eunhyuk

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong haseo jeoneun Kim Yesung Imnida"

Semua perhatian siswa dikelas itu tertuju pada satu titik.. Si manis berambut sekelam malam yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri.. Dan akan menjabat sebagai teman baru bagi mereka..

"ekhemm.." Kim songsaengnim mengambil alih perhatian "Silahkan yesung-ssi kau boleh duduk di... "

"songsaengnim?!" seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya

"ya? Ada apa Heechul-ssi?" jawab Kim songsaengnim

"saya rasa yesung bisa duduk disebelah saya" ucap heechul tanpa ragu

Kim songsaengnim mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si manis yesung "emm bagaimana yesung-ssi?"

Yesung mengerjabkan matanya polos..

Semua orang menahan napas menyaksikan kejadian yang sungguh sangat menggemaskan itu..

"hem.. Nde songsaengnim chullie hyung itu sepupu sungie.. Jadi boleh ya sungie duduk disana..?" yesung menatap kim songsaengnim penuh harap

Kim songsaengnim mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak kuat untuk melihat pemandangan yang sangat menggemaskan itu..

"y y ya.. Kau boleh duduk disana" ucap kim songsaengnim akhirnya.. Memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi

Semua siswa dikelas itu mengerang kesal.. Kecuali satu orang yang mengepalkan tangannya erat..

"kim yesung!" desisnya penuh ancaman

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong haseo nindy imnida ^^

Ini ff pertama yang aku publish di ffn.. Sebenernya sih udah lama pengen nulis lagi, tapi karna di dorong oleh faktor malas.. Jadi baru kesampean sekarang deh.. Haha :D

See you to next chap :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Yesung Become to Idol School**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary: kisah si manis Kim Yesung menghadapi para pangeran sekolah yang berusaha merebut perhatiannya..

Cash: Kim Yesung with all member Super Junior

Pairing: Kyusung & all member x Yesung

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!

.

.

.

Tetttttttttt

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dan terdengar hampir ke seluruh penjuru sekolah..

Heechul mulai beranjak dari kursinya.. Tidak memperdulikan songsaengnim yang bahkan belum beranjak keluar dari kelas

"kajja Yesungie baby.. Kita makan siang.. Kau harus mengisi perut mu itu.. " ajak heechul seraya menggenggam jemari mungil namja manis itu..

Yesung menyentakkan genggaman tangan heechul dan mempoutkan bibir nya sebal "Tapi aku tidak lapar hyungie~" rajuk yesung manja

"shireo! Kau harus mengisi perutmu! Tidak heran jika melihatmu tidak makan seperti ini.. Pantas saja kau tidak tumbuh dan masih saja pendek.." cibir heechul

Yesung mendelikkan matanya.. Berusaha terlihat seseram mungkin..

"shireo! Aku mau keperpustakaan saja!" yesung menghentakkan kaki nya kesal.. Melenggang pergi meninggalkan heechul yang seperti kebakaran janggut karena menahan kesal..

.

.

.

"aishhh! Dimana perpustakaannya~~" yesung terus saja berjalan menghiraukan tatapan siswa lain yang seperti ingin memakannya

Diarah berlawanan, seorang namja terlihat berjalan terburu-buru

Brukkkk!

"akhh!"

"m..mianhae~ gwaenchanayo?" namja tersebut menghampiri yesung dan berusaha membantu yesung berdiri

Mata yesung mulai berkaca-kaca "hiks! Appo~ pantat sungie sakitt~"

Namja itu membelalakkan matanya "yy yakk! Jangan menangis! Mianhae~ aku sedang terburu-buru" jelas namja tersebut panik

Yesung memandang kearah namja itu 'tampan' batinnya, pipinya merona manis.. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menetralisirkan degup jantungnya yang sempat menggila..

Yesung mengangguk "sungie maafkan.. Asal antarkan sungie ke perpustakaan~" yesung memandang namja tersebut dengan binar mata polosnya

"hah.. Baiklah! Kajja"

.

.

.

*Di perpustakaan"

"gomawo~" yesung memandang namja tersebut dengan senyuman manis khas kim yesung

"its okay! No problem.. Dan maaf untuk tadi"

Yesung mengangguk "hemm.. Kim yesung imnida~" yesung mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah namja itu

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

"baiklah Kyuhyunnie~ sampai jumpa" yesung melambaikan tangannya kearah kyuhyun, kemudian segera masuk ke dalam perpustakaan

Kyuhyun menyeringai "i got you Kim Yesung"

.

.

.

.

Yesung mendudukkan pantatnya diatas lantai perpustakaan yang berada diujung lemari buku. Mengerang kesal, kemudian mulai membaca sebuah buku yang sempat diambilnya dari sebuah rak di perpustakaan itu.. Dan mulai terhanyut dalam bacaannya..

Brukk

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya tepat kesampingnya.. Disitu ada seorang namja tampan yang baru saya duduk disampingnya

"Annyeong ~" namja itu tersenyum lebar.. Memamerkan deretan gigi yang tersusun rapih..

Yesung membalas senyum namja tersebut.. "nado~" lirihnya

Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah yesung "Lee Donghae imnida"

"Kim Yesung ~" jawab yesung seraya membalas uluran tangan namja tampan yang ternyata setelah diketahui bernama Lee Donghae

"kau siswa pindahan itu kan?" tanya donghae

Yesung mendelik "yesung" ucap yesung lirih

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "nde?"

"bukan KAU, tapi yesung! Yesung!"

" o..ooh ok.. Maaf hehe " jawab donghae salah tingkah? "hemm.. Baiklah yesungie.. Jadi sungie pindahan dari cheonan?"

Yesung mennggangguk "nde~"

"kenapa sungie pindah kesini? Bukankah di cheonan itu menyenangkan?" tanya donghae

Yesung mempoutkan bibir mungilnya sebal mengingat alasan ia pjndah kesekolah ini "ini semua karna chullie hyung!"

"ehh? Nde?"

"haisss.. Chullie hyung memaksa appa untuk memindahkan sungie kesini.. Padahalkan.."

Teetttttt

perkataann yesung teerpotong oleh suara bel masuk

"mianhae~ aku harus segera masuk kelas" sesal yesung

Yesungpun bangkit dari duduuknya, kemuadian berlari meninggalkan donghae

"yakk yesungie tunggu! Kita kan sekelas.. Yesungie!" panggil donghae.. Namun yesung sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan donghae *poor hae*

"aishh kim yesung.. Kenapa hae ditinggal? Hem.. Bukankah setelah ini pelajaran seo songsaengnim? Hii~ lebih baik aku tidak masuk dari pada terlambat.. Tapi bagaimana dengan Yesungie? Ais kim yesung!" donghae segera berlari menyusul yesung

.

.

.

*di kelas*

.

.

"ya. Jadi kalian harus mengalikan nilai ini terlebih dahulu baru kalian bisa mendapatkan.."

Tok tok tok

Seo songsaengnim mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Pintu masuk, dan melihat ada 2 orang disana.. Menyeringai sadis karna mendapati ada siswa yang terlambat masuk kelas nya..

"dari mana saja kalian?" tanya seo songsaengnim dengan tatapan tajam nya

Semua siswa mulai tegang, sedangkan yesung hanya berkedip lucu "yesung songsaengnim~ bukan kalian~"

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipis Seo songsaengnim 'aishhh imutnya~' batinnya

"ekhemm! Baiklah yesung. Kenapa yesung dan dia terlambat?" nada bicara seo songsaengnim mulai melunak

Bukan nya menjawab, yesung malah menghentakkan kakinya, kemudian mempoutkan bibir munginya. Membuat seo songsaengnim beserta seluruh siswa menahan napas

"songsaengnim ini bagaimana? Hiks Yesungie kan murid baru~ tadi sungie keperpustakaan sendiri.. Lalu hiks ketika sungie mau kembali ke kelas, sungie tersesat~~" isak yesung manja

Melihat itu, Heechul hanya menyeringai 'rasakan' batinnya sadis

Seo songsaengnim kelabakan, menghampiri yesung, kemudian mengelus sayang surai hitamnya "sstt.. Yesungie jangan menangis" seo songsaengnim mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah seluruh siswa "dan kalian! Kalian ini bagaimana?! Yesungkan murid baru.. Kenapa tidak ada yg menemaninya hah?!" bentaknya sadis

"hiks! Songsaengnim jangan marah~ sungie kan takut~"

Seo songsaengnim menahan napasnya 'aishhhhh imut' batinnya "eh? Mian ne? Sekarang yesungie duduk.. dan mulai ikut pelajaran nya hem?"

Yesung mennggangguk.. Kemudian berjalan ke tempat duduknya.. Di ikuti oleh donghae dibelakangnya

"Mau kemana kau LEE DONGHAE?!"

Gluppp

Donghae menelan ludahnya gugup "d duduk songsaengnim"

"siapa yang menyuruh mu duduk hah?! Keluar dari kelasku dan bersihkan seluruh toilet lantai 2!"

Donghae menunduk 'tidak adil!' batinnya

"SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Annyeong ^^

Chapter 2 ini kayanya bakalan banyak typo.. Soalnya aku Cuma edit sekali aja..

Kamsahamnida buat yang mau review ff ini ^^ sebenernya sih aku ga ngeharepin ada yg nge-review.. Tapi kalau ada, aku bakalan lebih senengggg dan ngerasa dihargain :D

Ok guysss.. See you next chap ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Yesung Become to Idol School**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary: Kisah si manis Kim Yesung menghadapi para pangeran sekolah yang berusaha merebut perhatiannya..

Cash: Kim Yesung with all member Super Junior

Pairing: KyuSung & all member x Yesung

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah.. Matahari tampak bersinar terang seperti biasanya, mulai mengintip di balik jendela kamar milik yesung.. Namun sepertinya, tuan muda kim ini masih enggan untuk bangun..

Ceklekk

"yesungie~ bangun sayang.. Kau harus pergi ke sekolah.."

"eunghh~ 5 menit lagi eomma.."

"aishh anak ini" mulai menyibakkan gorden kamar yesung.. Lalu menghampiri ranjang yang terdapat bayi besar disana "hemm.. Anak eomma sudah besar eoh? Cepat bangun yesungie baby~" kata seraya mengelus puncak kepala putra kesayangannya

"eunghh~" namun namja manis ini sepertinya mulai nakal.. Ia bahkan hanya menjawab dengan gumaman dan tidak bergerak satu incipun..

mendengus "baiklah.. Sepertinya eomma akan panggilkan jongjin saja untuk membangunkanmu" kata sebal

"aishhh! Nde nde eomma! Sungie bangun!"

terkikik geli "hihihi.. Baiklah.. Segera mandi dan turun untuk sarapan"

.

.

.

.

"Yesungie sayang.. Habiskan sarapanmu dulu.. Baru berangkat sekolah" menyuruh putra kesayangannya untuk kembali duduk dan menghabiskan sarapannya

"shireo eomma! Sungie sudah kenyang.." bantah yesung manja

"ani! Anak appa harus menghabiskan sarapannya dulu.. Atau kau tidak usah pergi kesekolah?" ancam

Mendengar ancaman ayahnya, mata yesung berbinar "jinjja appa? Jadi sungie tidak usah pergi kesekolah?"

gugup, tidak menyangka reaksi yg diberikan putranya akan seperti itu "i..itu.." melirik sekilas kearah yang sedang memelototkan matanya

"sudahlah hyung.. Jangan banyak bicara dan habiskan saja sarapanmu!" dengus jongjin.. kesal juga melihat hyungnya yang walaupun menggemaskan, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan..

"eomma~ jongjin membentakku~" adu yesung manja

"cihh! Dasar manja!"

Yesung melihat ke arah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca "eomma~"

"KIM JONGJIN!"

Jongjin mendengus sebal melihat hyungnya itu meleletkan lidah kearahnya..

.

.

.

.

"kim yesung jadilah pacarku"

"andwae! Jangan dengarkan dia baby.. Jadilah pacarku saja"

"yesungie. Ambillah coklat ini, ini special ku buatkan hanya untukmu"

"jangan makan coklat murahan itu baby.. Ambil saja kue ini.. Ini khusus dariku"

"yak kalau coklat ini murahan lalu kue mu itu apa HAH?!"

"Yesungie.."

"sungie.."

"Yesungie.."

Yesung hanya mengerjabkan matanya bingung melihat banyak sekali namja di pagi hari ini yang mengerubungi nya..

Srettt

Tiba-tiba seorang namja menariknya keluar dari kerubunan siswa yang mengerubunginya..

"kembalilah ke habitat kalian masing-masing dan jangan ganggu yesung! Atau akan ku kirim kalian semua keneraka!"

Nyali semua orang menciut, melihat tatapan mematikan namja tersebut..

"chullie hyung" lirih yesung

Heechul tersenyum "kajja baby.. Kita ke kelas"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas yesung mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi kesayangannya..

"eumm?" seorang namja mendekati yesung dan menaruh sebuah kotak bekal di hadapannya

"eh? Nugu?" tanya yesung kebingungan

"annyeong yesung hyung.. Kim Ryeowook imnida" namja yang diketahui bernama ryeowook itu memperkenalkan diri

Yesung tersenyum, memamerkan eye smile miliknya "annyeong ryeowookie.. Ige mwoya?"

"ini bekal makan siang yang khusus aku buatkan untukmu hyungie~" kata ryeowook berusaha terlihat semanis mungkin

Yesung melirik bekal makanan itu ragu "emm.. Anu.. Emm.. Aku rasa tidak usah.. Bukankah ini merepotkan mu"

"j..jadi hyung tidak mau menerima nya?" ryeowook bertanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"ani bukan begitu~" yesung balas merajuk

"lalu apa?"

"aku hanya takut Merepotkan ryeowookie~"

"tapi aku tidak merasa direpotkan~"

"hah.. Baiklah aku terima" ucap yesung akhirnya

"yey! Gomawo hyungie~" kata ryeowook ceria seraya mencuri kesempatan memeluk yesung

"lepaskan lepaskan" tiba-tiba donghae datang dan melepas paksa pelukan ryeowook

"yak.. Apa yang kau lakukan ikan sialan?!" ryeowook menjerit kesal

"aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu jerapah pendek!" balas donghae sengit

Yesung hanya memperhatikan interaksi keduanya tanpa berniat melerai

"hah.. Sudahlah.. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu! Nah hyungie.. Ingat.. Mulai sekarang hanya aku yang boleh memberikan bekal makan siang padamu ara? Dan kau tidak boleh menerima bekal makan siang dari orang lain" jelas ryeowook

Donghae mendelik

"jadi kalau bekal makan pagi boleh ku terima wokie?" tanya yesung polos

Ryeowook mencak- mencak sedangkan donghae terbahak mendengar pertanyaan polos dari yesung

"aishh bukan.."

"anak-anak.. Duduk dibangku kalian masing-masing.. Kita mulai pembelajaran.." kata jung songsaengnim dan Pembelajaran pagi itupun diawali dengan tertib dan aman..

.

.

.

Tetttttttttt

Bel istirahat berbunyi.. Menandakan berakhirnya pembelajaran untuk digantikan dengan jam istirahat..

KYAAAAAAAAAA SIWOONNNN

Teriakan nyaring terdengar dikelas yesung.. Dan tentu saja.. Itu teriakan para uke, tidak mungkin kan jika seme berteriak se ooc ini -_-

Siwon melangkah menuju ke arah bangku yesung.. Kemudian duduk didepan bangku yesung..

"hai manis~" sapa siwon diiringi dengan senyuman yang memamerkan dimple smile nya

Yesung mengerjab bingung "hai~" balasnya

"boleh berkenalan manis?" tanya siwon

"emm.. Nde.. Kim yesung imnida.. " balas yesung seraya menjulurkan tangannya ke arah siwon

Siwon meraih telapak tangan yesung kemudian mengecupkan "siwon imnida" balasnya

Pipi yesung merona

Siwon menyeringai "mau makan siang bersama?" tawarnya

"andwaeeee! Yesungie hyung akann makan siang denganku!" teriak ryeowook dan kemudian ryeowook menyentakkan genggaman tangan siwon dari yesung

Siwon tersenyum sinis "apa hak mu? "

"tentu saja ada.. Tadi Yesungie hyung sudah janji padaku" balas ryeowook tak kalah sinis

Siwon dan ryeowook saling melemparkan deathglare yang sangat mematikan

Tiba-tiba heechul datang dan menarik tangan yesung.. "kajja baby.. Kau makan siang dengan ku saja"

.

.

.

.

*Di kantin"*

Suasana kali ini nampak berbeda dari hari biasanya.. Karena para pangeran sekolah tengah berkumpul di satu meja yang sama di kantin itu..

Nah yesungie baby.. Sekarang hyung akan memperkenalkanmu pada teman-teman hyung" heechul memberi jeda pada ucapannya "yang diujung kanan sana namanya Lee sungmin.. Kau bisa memanggil nya sungmin.. Disebelahnya ada eunhyuk, lalu itu Kyuhyun,kibum,dan siwon.. Lalu ini adalah leeteuk hyung, kau bisa memanggilnya hyung juga karena dia yang paling tua diantara kita" jelas heechul

Leeteuk melotot, hendak berteriak ke arah heechul karena sudah memanggilnya tua.. Tapi gagal karena mulutnya telah disumpal roti oleh iblis cantik kita

"diam hyung! Aku belum selesai memperkenalkan teman-teman kita! Nah baby, lalu itu donghae dan disebelahnya itu ryeowook.. Apa ada yang ingin Yesungie tanyakan?"

Yesung menggelengkan.. Kemudian mempoutkan bibir mungilnya, memainkannya sebentar kemudian berkata "kapan kita makan hyungie.. Sungie sudah lapar~"

Gluppp

Nampaknya Beberapa pangeran tampan yang duduk dihadapan yesung kesulitan untuk menelan air liurnya

Heechul, leeteuk, Donghae, dan ryeowook bingung karena melihat ke3 namja dihadapan mereka tiba-tiba terdiam

Kemudian mereka serempak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yesung..

Hening sesaat~

Namun~

"BERHENTI MENATAPNYA SEPERTI ITU CHO KYUHYUN! KIM KIBUM! CHOI SIWON! ATAU AKU AKAN MENCONGKEL KELUAR BOLA MATA KALIAN!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai hai hai~

Chapter 3 update~

Senenggggg banget.. Ternyata setelah Chapter 2 update kemarin, respon nya pada positif semua ~

Thanks buat kalian semua yang udah nyempetin ngasih review buat ff gaje ini ^^

Maaf ga bisa ngebales reviewnya satu2 :D

See you to next chap ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Yesung Become to Idol School**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary: Kisah si manis Kim Yesung menghadapi para pangeran sekolah yang berusaha merebut perhatiannya..

Cash: Kim Yesung with all member Super Junior

Pairing: KyuSung & all member x Yesung

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu.. Seharusnya menjadi hari libur yang menyenangkan.. Tapi sepertinya tidak bagi si manis putra kesayangannya keluarga kim ini..

Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah.. Hari yang seharusnya dilewati dengan bersantai ini, semuanya di kacaukan oleh kedatangan lima makhluk astral yang tidak diketahui dari mana asalnya :v

"yesungie baby~ bukankah ini hari yang sangat cerah? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan2 hem? Pasti sangat menyenangkan.." ajak kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun melirik sejenak kearah 4 namja lainnya.. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "dan hanya kita berdua!" yang membuahkan decakkan sebal dari yang lainnya..

Heechul mendelik "cihhh! Dasar setan sialan.. Aku disini sepupunya.. Jadi aku yang berhak mengajak yesung untuk pergi keluar.. Benarkan baby?"

Hah~

Lihatlah.. Rasanya ingin sekali yeaung merebus kelima pangeran berisik ini.. Oh tidak.. Mungkin hanya empat pangeran yang berisik disini.. Tapi ini benar-benar menyebalkan, eommanya sengaja tidak mengajaknya pergi ke rumah nenek yesung karena eommanya tau yesung sedang ingin bersantai.. Tapi kedatangan kelima pangeran ini? sungguh menyebalkan..

Yeaung cemberut, melipat kedua tangan nya didepan dada "chullie hyung, Siwonie, kyuhyunie, kibumie, dan hae!" panggil yesung

Serentak kelima namja ini mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yesung

"apa yang kalian lakukan hari minggu seperti ini di rumah sungie?" tanya yesung kesal

"tentu saja kami ingin mengajakmu keluar Princess~" jawab siwon dengan senyum dimplenya

Yesung membuang pandangannya ke arah lain "sungie tidah ingin keluar! Sungie malas!"

Kibum mengangkat alis sebelah kanannya "kau tidak boleh malas baby~ kau tidak akan tumbuh jika terus bermalas-malasan saja dirumah"

Yesung mendelik "yak! Pokok nya sungi tidak mau.. Tidak mauuuu!"

Hah~

"tapi kami ingin jalan-jalan~" rengek donghae manja..

Heechul, Siwon, kyuhyun, dan kibum membelalakkan matanya, kemudian memasang pose ingin muntah -_-

"hemm.. Siwonie bisa pergi dengan kyunnie.. Hae bisa pergi dengan kibumie.." kata yesung mengajukan usulannya.. Sedangkan keempat orang lainnya bergidik ngeri

"lalu hyung?" tanya heechul sambil tersenyum, merasa menang karena berpikir yesung akan lebih memilih pergi dengannya

Yesung berpikir sejenak..

"chullie hyung bisa pergi dengan ddangkoma~"

Toengg~

Senyum heechul luntur "y yyakk! T tatapi baby~"

"ah sudahlahh.. Sungie ingin nonton tv~" kata yesung kemudian seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelima namja lainnya

"sungie baby tunggu!"

.

.

.

.

"film action itu lebih menantang!"

"tapi drama juga tida buruk bodoh!"

"kau ingin terlihat seperti ahjuma menonton drama? Aku tidak mau!"

"setidaknya kau bisa belajar tatakrama dengan menonton drama bocah sialan!"

"aku memang bocah tapi aku jenius! "

Ya ampunn~

Yesung memijat pelipisnya.. Mengambil secara acak sebuah kaset dari kumpulan kaset tersubut "kita menonton ini saja! Dan tidak ada penolakan" ucap yesung final

.

.

.

"kyaaaaaa eommaaaaaa!"

Jeritan yesung memecahkan kesunyian di rumah megah tersebut.. Kelima namja tampan itu hanya memutar malas bola matanya.. Bagaimana tidak? Bukankah tadi yesung sendiri yang memutuskan ingin menonton film ini?

Wuaaaaaaaaaaa

Ktli ini yesung tidak hanya menjerit.. Tapi juga menjambak rambut siwon yang ada disampungnya..

Siwon hanya meringis.. Tidak mungkinkan ia balas menjambak yesung ~kkkk

"OMONA! EOMMAAAAAA!

Kali ini yesung menendang kyuhyun yang berada di bawahnya

"I itu SETANNYA.. Hyaaa~"

Sudah cukup!

Click

Heechul mematikan layar televisi itu dengan sebal

"yaakkk! Kenapa dimatikan!" yesung protes

Heechul mendelik "kau bilang kenapa? Kau ini sudah seperti perempuan yang sedang di perkosa.. Dan kau masih tanya kenapa?!" balas heechul sengit

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya.. Matanya memanas.. "hiks.. Kalau bukan karna kalian.. Sungie juga tidak akan melihat film itu hiks~"

Kelima namja itu terkejut.. Tidak menyangka reaksi yang diberikan yesung akan seperti itu..

Kibum mendekat kearah yesung.. Mendudukkan dirinya disebelah yesung, kemudian mendekap tubuh mungil itu

"kami minta maaf sayang~" bisik kibum lembut, "kami hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan yesungie~" lanjutnya

"tapi hiks tidak untuk hari minggu" Yesung mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya

"baiklah lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya donghae kemuadian

Semua terdiam

"bagaimana kalau kita membuat daftar?" usul kyuhyun

"daftar?"

"yah.. Bukankah itu lebih baik? Dari pada kita terus berebut untuk bersama yesung? Bukankah dengan adanya daftar bisa membuat kita lebih mudah untuk bersama yesungie?" jelas kyuhyun

"betul.. Lagi pula jika ada daftar hari bersama yesung, jika ada yang melanggar bisa kita beri hukuman?" Kibum menyeringai

Yesung cemberut "kenapa harus bersama sungie? Itu berarti nanti sungie tidak akan bebas" kesal yesung

"itu risiko untukmu sayang~" siwon mengedipkan matanya genit

"baiklah.. Mari kita buat daftar untuk kita berlima"

"bagaimana dengan ryeowookie? Wookie bilang sungie harus selalu bersama wokie~"

Heechul menggeram.. "baiklah! Ryeowook juga akan masuk"

Ckckck decakan sebal para seme.. Mereka yang memberi ussul.. Kenapa mahluk perndek itu hrus ikut juga -_-

"dan ingat! Jangan memasukkan hari minggu disana!" ancam yesung

"baiklah Princess~"

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

 **Daftar Pembagian Hari Bersama Baby Yesungie:**

 **Senin – Donghae**

 **Selasa – Siwon**

 **Rabu – Kibum**

 **Kamis – Kyuhyun**

 **Jumat – Ryeowook**

 **Sabtu – Heechul**

 **Siapapun yang melanggar atau mengambil hari kebersamaan bersama yesung selain sesuai jadwal, maka ia akan di kenakan sangsi!**

 **~Surat Ditandatangani~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

Hai hai hai~

Maaf aku ga bisa update kilat karna aku lagi sakit~ dan maaf kalo chap ini pendek dan banyak typonya..jeongmal mianhae~

Kemarin ada yang ngusulin buat aku bikin moment setiap pair tuh per chapter, hehe aku emang udah niat gitu ko dari awalnya.. Berarti kita satu pemikiran dong #cieee

Thanks buat semua yang udah mau membaca dan memberikan review di setiap ff aku.. Thanks guys ^^

See you next chap~


	5. Chapter 5

**Yesung Become to Idol School**

Summary: Kisah si manis Kim Yesung menghadapi para pangeran sekolah yang berusaha merebut perhatiannya..

Cash: Kim Yesung with all member Super Junior

Pairing: KyuSung & all member x Yesung

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH

UNTUK PAIRING!

.

.

.

 **One Day With Lee Donghae**

.

.

.

06.30 am

Ckittt

Seorang namja tampan keluar dari mobil sport keluaran terbaru, berjalan kearah sebuah mension megah milik keluarga kim..

"annyeong.. Tuan dan nyonya kim" namja itu atau kita panggil saja donghae membungkukan badannya memberi tanda hormat

Mr kim mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Annyeong hem?"

"Lee Donghae imnida ~" jawab donghae segera

mengangguk kebingungan

"saya teman nya yesungie " jelas donghae menjawab kebingungan

segera berdiri "oh.. Duduklah nak.. Ikutlah sarapan bersama kami"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"saya disini ingin menjemput yesungie "

Merasa namanya di sebut, yesung segera mendongakan kepalanya. Memiringkan sedikit kepalanya tanda bingung "naega wae?" ucapnya polos

Donghae tersenyum.. "kau lupa sungie, hari ini hari apa?"

Yesung menggelengkan "sungie tidak lupa~"

Senyuman Donghae merekah "lalu?"

"bukankah hari ini hari senin~" jawab yesung polos

Donghae menepuk jidatnya prustasi

Mr kim, ms kim, dan jongjin hanya terkekeh pelan..

Donghae mengelus dadanya pelan "hari ini harinya sungie hyung bersama hae~"

"jinja?"

"nde~"

Yesung meletakkan sendoknya.. Berjalan kearah orangtuanya dan mencium kedua orangtuanya satu persatu.. "sungie berangkat eomma, appa~ byeee! Kajja hae!"

.

.

.

Suasana pagi hari disekolah ini nampaknya sangat ramai.. Apalagi melihat si cantik yesung yang berjalan berdampingan dengan pangeran dari mokpo..

"sungie hyung tunggu!"

Merasa seseorang memanggilnya, yesung menoleh ke arah belakang..

"hem?"

"sungie hyung tunggu~" ucap ryeowook lagi setelah sampai di tempat yesung dan menepuk pundaknya pelan

"ekhemmm!"

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah donghae

"wae?!" tanya ryeowook sinis

"kau tau ini hari senin bukan kim ryeowook?!" tanya donghae balas sinis

Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Lalu?"

"pergi dari sini karna sekarang hari nya yesungie bersama ku! Mengerti?!" jelas donghae penuh penekanan

Ryeowook mendelik.. Mencium singkat pipi yesung.. Yang membuat donghae memekik sebal!

Yakkk!

.

..

.

.

"setelah kita pulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan kemana hae-ah?" Yesung bertanya dengan aksen polosnya

Donghae menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya di meja yesung "sungie hyung mau nya kemana?" donghae balas bertanya

Mata yesung berbinar cerah "sungie maunya makan ice cream!" ucap yesung antusias

Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan yesung "baiklah.. Apapun untuk Princess cantik sepertimu hyung~"

Kedua pipi Yesung merona manis

.

.

.

.

Tetttttttttt

"kajja hae! Nanti kita tiw kebagian tempat duduk di kedai ice cream !" yesung menarik tangan donghae tergesa-gesa

Donghae berusaha menyesuaikan langkah kakinya dengan yesung "hyung jalan nya pelan-pelan.. Nanti kita menabra...

Brukk

Orang"

"mi mianhae hyukkie aku tidak sengaja" kata yesung panik seraya membantu eunhyuk bangun

"aniyo hyung.. Gwaencana.." balas eunhyuk terseyum "oh ya.. Ngomong2 kenapa hyung terburu-buru?"

Yesung menghentikan sejenak kegiatan nya menepuk2 celana eunhyuk "aku akan makan ice cream dengan hae~" balas yesung semangat

Senyum eunhyuk luntur

"kajja Yesungie.. aku takut kita pulang terlalu malan nanti.." donghae tiba2 menarik tangan yesung untuk pergi

Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya erat "yeoboseo?"

"..."

"kurasa aku tidak akan ragu untuk bergabung dengan rencanamu~"

"..."

"tentu saja.. Aku SANGAT membenci kim yesung!"

.

.

.

.

~kedai ice cream~

"kajja manis.. Pesanlah sesukamu~"

"baiklah.. Sungie ingin ice cream rasa coklat, strawberry, vanilla.. Satu juga pancake, satu late coffe.. Dan juga aku ingin pesan kue coklat dan strawberry~"

Gluppp

Donghae menelan salivanya susah

"badannya kecil.. Tapi makannya.." batin hae

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seorang pelayan "b b baiklah.. Aku pesan itu semua.."

10 menit kemudian

"wahhhh sungie mau makan semuanyaaa!" ucap yesung antusias.. Dan mulai memakan makanannya terburu-buru

Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya gemas "makannya perlahan hyungie.. Nanti hyungie tersedak~"

"anwiewo inwi terwlalu en uhukk"

Donghae panik bukan main.. Berlali kesana kemari mencari segelas air putih.. Kemudian menyerahkannya ke arah yesung

"sudah ku bilang kan makannya perlahan saja.. Makanannya tidak akan lari" kata donghae seraya mungurut tengkuk yesung

"hehehe~" yesung hanya tersenyum polos.. Takut dimarahi sebenarnya :D

.

.

.

"kajja.. Yesungie kita pulang" bujuk donghae untuk ke sekian kalinya

"aniyo hae~ ice ynya belum habis~" balas yesung keukeuh

Hah~

Donghae menghela napas kesal.. Membujuk yesung ternyata sama susahnya sepeti membujuk anak berumur 5 tahun.. Jika anak berumur 5 tahun bisa dibujuk dengan mainan.. Lalu yesung? Ahh sepertinya tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.. Tapi tunggu, anak gadis berumur 5 tahun bisa dibujuk dengan mainan apa? AHA!

"bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pulang.. Lalu minggu depan hae belikan boneka?" Bujuk donghae lagi harap harap cemas.. Bisa dibunuh heechul kalau saja cara ini masih belum juga berhasil membawa pulang kura-kura manis ini

Manis! Tapi menyebalkan~

"hem?" yesung berpikir sejenak..

Donghae menunggu dengan harap2 cemas

"boneka kura2?"

"eh apa?"

"belikan sungie boneka kura2?!" jawab yesung kesal

"e ehm.. Tentu saja Princess.. Kajja kita pupang!" jawab donghae seraya menggadeng tangan mungil yesung..

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Haiiiiiiii~

Seneng banget ternyata ada yang nungguin ff gaje kaya gini..

Dan maaf untuk typo~

Typo sebagian dari kewajiban nulis lohh ~kkk

Next or delete?

Thanks for your review guys ^^

See you next chap ~


	6. Chapter 6

**Yesung Become to Idol School**

.

.

.

.

Summary: Kisah si manis Kim Yesung menghadapi para pangeran sekolah yang berusaha merebut perhatiannya..

Cash: Kim Yesung with all member Super Junior

Pairing: KyuSung & all member x Yesung

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!

.

.

.

.

Hari selasa~

Hari yang paling menyebalkan bagi kim yesung.. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan pelajaran yg sangat membosankan.. Dan tentu saja itu BAHASA INGGRIS! Menurut yesung bahasa inggris itu sangat munafik.. Penulisan dan cara pengucapannya sangat berbeda~

Ughhh polos sekali pikiranmu manis~

Yesung menyibakkan selimut yang bertengger manis di atas tubuh mungilnya.. Berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan melakukan rutinitas paginya..

Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambil kemeja yang sudah disediakan oleh eommanya..

Cklek

Yesung menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya

"kenapa lama sekali sayang?" eomma yesung menghampiri yesung

Yesung mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya "mengancingkan baju membutuhkan konsentrasi eomma~" jawab yesung manja

Nyonya kim menggeleng maklum, kemudian membantu putra manisnya itu mengenakan pakaiannya

"biar eomma yg kancingkan sayang~"

Yeaung mengangguk

"nah selesai~ jja appa mu sudah menunggu~"

.

.

.

"Pagi appa" sapa yesung riang

Tuan kim hanya menggeleng maklum melihat putra manisnya ini

Yesung mengambil selembar roti dari meja kemudian berlalu pergi dari meja makan

"yesungie~ sarapan dulu sayang~" bujuk eomma kim

"aniyeo eomma.. Sungie ingin naik bus" jawab yesung sambil berlari.. Tidak ingin appa dan eomma melarang nya untuk naik bus

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan di trotoar sesekali meloncat loncat kecil mengiringi lirik lagu yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya

Titt titt

Si manis menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kearah samping dimana seorang namja tampan sedang berdiri di samping mobil mewahnya

"siwonnie?!" sapa yesung ceria

Siwon menghampiri yesung, kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan si mungil "kajja berangkat bersama manis~"

Yesung menggeleng "ani! Sungie ingin naik bus!"

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung "bukankah mobilku lebih menarik sayang?" bujuk siwon lagi

"kalau begitu wonie saja yg naik mobil.. Sungie ingin naik bus!"

"baiklah.. Kajja kita naik bus" siwon mengalah

"tapi mobil siwon?" tanya yesung bingung

Siwon mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli "kita tinggalkan saja.. Kajja!" Siwon kembali menarik tangan mungil yesung

"changkamannn! " yesung kembali menahan langkah siwon

"apa lagi sayang?!"

"nanti kalau mobil nya hilang bagaimana?!"

Siwon mendengus kesal "aku tidak peduli.. Aku bisa membeli yang baru jika mobil ini hilang~"

"ta tapi~"

"tidak ada penolakan kajja!" siwon yang kesalpun menarik tangan yesung menuju halte bus yang berjarak sekitar 10 meter dari sana

.

.

.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah berada di depan kelas yesung

"masuklah baby.. Nanti setelah jam pelajaran berakhir aku akan menjemputmu" siwon tersenyum lembut kearah yesung

Yesung mengerjabkan matanya bingung.. "kita akan kemana siwonie?"

"rahasia~"

Yesung menghentakkan kakinya kesal, kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan siwon didepan kelas

Siwon hanya menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah namja manis itu..

.

.

.

"hai yesungie?" sapa eunhyuk

"annyeong hyukkie" yesung tersenyum manis membalas sapaan dari eunhyuk

Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya, mendengus kasar.. Kemudian berbalik menghadap yesung dan berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin "bukankah tadi itu choi siwon?"

Yesung mennggangguk semangat "nde! Bukankah siwonnie tampan hyukkie~"

"tentu.. Tapi senyuman itu tidak cocok untuk namja murahan sepertimu" lirih eunhyuk

"kau mengatakan sesuatu hyukkie?"

"aniyeo~"

"oh.. Aku kir,,,"

"baiklah anak2.. Segera siapkan kertas 2 lembar.. Hari ini kita ulangan!"

Yahhhhh!

.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keujung lorong yang tidak terpakai.. Sepertinya berniat untuk menemui seseorang..

"lee hyukjae!"

"oh.. Halo lee sungmin"

"langsung saja.. Bagaimana menurutmu tetang kim yesung itu?!" tanya sungmin to the poin

Eunhyuk mendelik "ternyata dia lebih murahan dari pada yg aku kira"

Sungmin tersenyum sinis "ya.. Dia berani mengambil kyuhyun dariku.."

"dan jangan lupakan pakta bahwa dia juga mengambil donghae dariku!"

"kim yesung! Wait and see.. Apa yg akan ku lakukan pada namja murahan sepertimu!"

.

.

.

.

"sudah siap baby?" sesuai janjinya, siwon menjemput yesung di kelasnya.. Menghasilkan tatapan iri dari setiap yeoja maupun uke yg melihatnya

"memang nya kita mau pergi kemana siwonnie?"

siwon tersenyum lembut, menggenggam tangn kanan yesung "kemanapun yang kau mau Princess~"

Oh lihatlah.. Kedua pipi yang lebih mirip gumpalan kapas yang lembut tapi kenyal itu merona merah.. Sangat manis~

Dengan semangat yesung menarik tangan siwon menuju parkiran

"memangnya kau sudah tau kita ingin pergi kemana Princess?"

"hemm.. Eomma bilang siwonie punya fashion store yg sangatttt besar"

Siwon terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan yesung "oh.. Jadi princess ku ini ingin berbelanja eoh?"

"nde~" dengan polosnya yesung memamerkan deretan gigi putih nya di hadapan siwon

Jika tidak mengingat yang ada dihadapannya ini sepupu heechul.. Mungkin siwon sudah menculiknya.. Meletakkan nya dikamar pribadi untuk dirinya sendiri

Oh that's posesif choi..

.

.

.

"bagaimana kalau yg ini wonnie.. Eh aniyo yg ini saja.. Ih tapi aku mau yg itu.. Hahh sungie mau semuanya~" yesung menggerutu sebal yg malah terlihat menggemaskan dimata siwon

"ambilah semaumu sungie baby~"

"jinjja?!" mata yesung berbinar cerah

"nde~"

Yesung beranjak.. Tapi kemudian berhenti dan memandang sedih kearah siwon

Siwon terkejut bukan main.. Bukankah baru saja yesungNYA terlihat sangat ceria?

"ada apa sayang?" siwon mengusap puncak kepala yesung lembut

Yesung menunduk sedih "sungi tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar belanjaan sungie nanti~ lagi pula jika sungie menggunakan uang appa.. Appa pasti marah" lirih yesung

"siapa yg bilang sungie harus membayar eoh?"

"nde?"

"sungie boleh mengambil apapun yang sungie mau.. Dan jangan pikirkan soal cara membayarnya.. Itu semua menjadi urusanku"

"jinjja?"

"nde.."

"yey.. Sungie sayang wonie!"

.

.

.

Mengajak yesung berbelanja sepertinya merupakan ide yang paling buruk..

Bukan masalah berapa uang yg harus siwon keluarkan.. Tapi masalahnya, selera yesung itu terlalu tinggi.. Yesung akan memilih barang dengan sangat subjektif..

Walaupun berulang kali siwon berkata yesung boleh mengambil semuanya.. Yesung selalu menolak dan mengatakan bahwa ia haru memilih salah satu.. Hah benar benar melelahkan~

Bahkan untuk membeli satu buah sepatu, yesung membutuhkan waktu 1 jam untuk menentukan pilihan..

"Yesungie.. Kajja pulang sayang.. Ini sudah terlalu larut.." bujuk siwon untuk kesekian kalinya..

"aniyeo.. Sebentar lagi wonnie" yesung masih memilih pakaian yg entah sudah keberapa..

Salahkan saja siwon yg seenak jidatnya mengatakan yesung bisa mengambil apapun yg ia mau..

Yesung itu anak penurut.. Tentu saja!

Lihatlah siwon.. Ia menjinjing 8 bag belanjaan di masing masing tangan nya..

Ughh poor siwon~

"eomma sungie bisa marah kalau sungie pulang terlalu larut sayang"sepertinya siwon mulai lelah membujuk yeaung

Yesung masih tetap menghiraukan bujukan siwon

Siwon kesa.. Tentu saja! Ingin rasanya siwon melemparkan semua belanjaan itu.. Memaki yesung.. Dan pulang kerumahnya.. Kemudian tidur di kasur nya yg nyaman.. Tapi jika ia melakukan itu.. Apakah ia masih bisa melihat mentari pagi? Tentu saja tidak!bahkan mungkin Heechul dengan senang hati menggantung nya di namsan karna membuat sepupu kesayangan nya menangis..

Ting.. Lampu diata kepala siwon menyala.. Ups.. Itu hanya perumpamaan sebenarnya..

"jika sungie tidak pulang sekarang.. Mungkin Heechul hying tidak akan mengijinkan sungie pergi lagi dengan ku.. "

Berhasil! Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya

"benarkah?"

Dengan semangat berlebih.. Siwon menngganggukan kepalanya..

Baiklah.. Kajja kita pulang!" dengan seenak jidatnya.. Yesung menarik tangan siwon untuk pulang

Ughh poor siwon..

.

.

.

ckittt~

"yesungie? Kenapa baru pulang baby?" eomma kim menghampiri yesung panik bukan main..

Dengan polosnya yesung memamerkan deretan gigi putih nya "sungie habis belanja eomma~"

"hah?"

"wonnie mengajak sungie belanja~" yesung menganggkat paper bag di kedua tangan siwon..

"ya ampun! Kau choi siwon putra dari pemilik perusahaan choi?!" tanya eomma kim antusias

Siwon hanya tersenyum kaku

"ya ampunn.. Kau tampan sekali nakk.. Oh.. Yesung tidak merepotkan mu kan?!"

Siwon tersenyum "tentu saja.." 'iya' lanjut siwon dalan hati

"yesung memang seperti itu.. Kalau sudah berbelanja.. Pasti susah diajak pulang.. Oh.. Bagaimana kalau masuk terlebih dahulu nak siwon?"

"aniyeo ahjuma.. Aku harus segera pulang.. Ini sudah terlalu larut" tolak siwon sehalus mungkin

Nyonya kim tersenyum maklum.. "baiklah.. Hati hati di jalan nak siwon.."

"nde ahjumma.. Yesungie.. Jaljjayo baby~"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haiii i'm come back.. Berapa lama yah ga update? Akhir2 ini sibuk sama persiapan buat seleksi ons tingkat kabupaten.. Jadi deh kaya gini..

Maklumin juga yah kalo banyak typo.. Soalnya ini diketik tanpa di edit dulu..

Oh ya.. Nindy mau ninta doanya yah.. Semoga bisa lulus seleksi.. Dan lanjut ke tingkat provinsi ^^

Ok.. Sekian dan terima kasih..

Want to give me review for this pic? ^^


End file.
